The Other Love
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: Chat Noir esta cansado de ser rechazado por Ladybug. En una de sus cuantas decepciones decide alejarse de su compañera de batallas, donde una mujer de cabello castaño y traje color anaranjado llama totalmente su atencion. Al ver que otra compañera se gana el corazón de su compañero empieza a sentir celos ¿Podrá darse cuenta de su error? ¿Podrá recuperarlo? ¿No sera muy tarde?
1. Hello

**¡Hola!**

 **Este es mi primer fic "Volpinoir" en otras palabras es Chat Noir x Volpina :v**

 **Ojalá les guste este pequeño adelanto que escribo desde el autobús para ir a la escuela y presentar mi examen de Metereológia :(**

* * *

Chat Noir estaba harto por las indiferencias de su compañera de batalla, esta parecía odiarlo de cierta manera. Como si fuese una vil basura.

Desesperado por ser notado, aceptado y amado por la heroína de París, recurriendo a medidas extremas y difíciles de entender. El felino después de unos millones de intentos decidió darse por vencido.

Jamas se ganaría el corazón de Ladybug, era simplemente invisible para sus bellos ojos color cielo.

Suspiro. Se frotó el cabello con pereza y se alejo de ese lugar. Admiro la silueta de la chica de traje rojizo por ultima vez y procedió a su rutina diaria de vigilancia.

Chat amaba sentarse en las vigas metálicas de la torre Eiffel, le relajaba observar a la ciudad en todo su esplendor.

Pero que mas daba, sin su bella amada era estúpido disfrutar una bella vista por su cuenta.

Entonces ahí fue cuando una voz que ni siquiera identificaba interrumpió con los pensamientos del felino lastimado.

\- Es bella, ¿no es cierto? - Dijo una voz femenina

\- Ni lo digas, bastante hermosa a mi parecer - Contesto Chat sin dejar de observar el paisaje

\- ¿Sueles venir aquí a menudo? - Pregunto la chica impaciente por saber

\- Cuando me siento triste - Respondió - En realidad vengo siempre pero no le digas a nadie

\- Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, Noir - Contesto la chica extendiéndole la mano al rubio mientras sonreía

 **"Me llamo Volpina"**

* * *

 **Voten y comenten :3**


	2. The Arrival Of The Twins

_**Aqui el segundo capitulo uwu**_

 _ **Gracias por todo el apoyo :3**_

 _ **Los amodio**_

* * *

Chat no se pudo sacar de la cabeza a la chica de cabello castaño, era simplemente magnifica. No parecía ser igual a Ladybug. Eran bastante opuestas.

Después de ese día de la torre Eiffel ambos héroes se quedaron hablando toda la noche hasta que sus miraculous comenzaban a quedarse sin energía. Sin pensarlo otro momento mas ambos héroes se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Volpina le había contado que ella tenia una gemela que era "Modelo" y que todos alrededor la tachaban como una terrible basura. Cosa que detestaba, por eso se había cambiado de lugar de origen. Pero como una plaga, su hermana siempre la seguía.

 _ **De una cosa estaba totalmente seguro, Volpina era grandiosa.**_

* * *

Era grandiosa por el hecho de que era diferente a todas las personas a su alrededor, cabe resaltar que era una persona bastante graciosa y liberal. Y odiaban las mismas cosas.

La mañana siguiente el rubio de ojos esmeralda se levanto con pereza de su gran y majestuosa cama de seda. Su kwami Plagg como siempre devorando su pedazo de queso diario para tener energías para alguna situación de akumas. Al levantarse pudo sentir como sus huesos crujían, al mirarse al espejo también distinguió unas terribles y moradas ojeras.

\- Esa chica Volpina, al parecer fue agradable contigo - Exclamo Plagg comiendo el ultimo pedazo de queso que le quedaba

\- Es bastante agradable, es muy distinta a Ladybug - Contesto Adrien saliendo del baño

\- Tal vez ella pueda ser tu nuevo amor - Bromeo la criatura negra mientras volaba al bolso del rubio

\- Dices puras locuras - Contesto Adrien caminando hacia la salida de su casa

 _ **Aunque no era mala idea**_

Adrien recordaba los días fastidiosos en la escuela, las fans esperando afuera de su salón para pedir algún autógrafo o foto en especial. Pero también estaba esta chica, Marinette. Bastante linda pero era muy torpe y desesperante. Adrien ya sabia sus sentimientos hacia el, pero esta era muy obvia y nada discreta.

¿Como es que lo sabia con claridad? Bueno, cada vez que Marinette intentaba hablarle, balbuceaba, se ponía nerviosa, se frotaba las manos constantemente y terminaba por salir corriendo. Algo bastante molesto.

Su mejor amiga la morena llamada Alya negaba el hecho sobre los sentimientos de su amiga. Pero Adrien no era estúpido, sabia lo que la azabache sentía por el. Pero simplemente no podía aceptarla. Marinette era una simple compañera de escuela.

Algunos diez minutos después el "Gorila" o mas bien el chófer que lo llevaba a todos lados, hizo un sonido con la nariz en señal de que ya habían llegado al primer destino de la agenda que tenia el día de hoy.

Como siempre al bajarse fue recibido por su mejor amigo el moreno, Nino era pareja de Alya, eran felices. Su mejor amigo era feliz y eso lo respetaba. Detrás de la morena pudo notar a la azabache escondiéndose tímidamente. Esta al percatarse de que Adrien la había saludado esta hizo lo mismo con muchísima torpeza.

\- Hola viejo ¿Que tal tu fin de semana? - Dijo Nino chocando los puños con el rubio

\- Lo mismo de siempre amigo ¿Y ustedes? - Contesto Adrien subiendo las escaleras

\- Se dice que Ladybug rechazo de nuevo a Chat Noir - Respondió Alya leyéndole un articulo desde su Ladyblog

\- Pobre Chat el no se merece tal cosa - Afirmo Nino mirando atento a la morena

\- Yo pienso que Ladybug es una idiota - Soltó de golpe el rubio atrayendo la atencion de los tres chicos

\- ¿Porque dices eso? - Pregunto Nino algo confundido por la contestación de su amigo

\- Solías admirarla ¿Que sucedió? Ni siquiera la conoces para hablar de ella de esa manera - Interrumpió Alya algo molesta

\- La admiro, pero creo que Chat la "Ama" o algo así - Contesto Adrien haciendo comillas en la palabra amar

\- ¿Como sabes que el ama a Ladybug? - Hablo Marinette después de estar estática

\- Simple intuición, ¿Entramos? - Contesto Adrien abriendo la puerta y entrando en el salon

A su alrededor pudo observar una nueva banca en su grupo, todos saludaron a los cuatro chicos que entraban en el salón. Chloe se acerco a el para darle un gran abrazo como siempre, junto a su novio Nathanaël.

Si, ¿Pueden creerlo? Adrien siempre vio a Chloe como una hermana pequeña, ya que su amistad ha sido desde que eran unos pequeños en pañales. Y verla tan feliz pues lo hacia feliz a el. Nathanaël era un gran chico, siempre dibujaba a su "Musa" como solía llamarla. Se habían vuelto grandes amigos a causa de la rubia.

El sonido del timbre de entrada se hizo presente, seguido de eso Miss Bustier entro con dos chicas de cabello castaño.

\- Chicos, pongan atencion! Les presento a sus nuevas compañeras de curso - Dijo alegremente Miss Bustier - Chicas, ¿Pueden presentarse con sus compañeros?

\- Hola a todos, yo soy Lila Bartolini, y si soy modelo profesional - Exclamo la primera chica castaña limándose las uñas

\- Hola, es un gusto conocerlos a todos... Pueden decirme Fiorella Bartolini - Dijo la segunda chica seguido de su hermana

 **Adrien se quedo atónito por unos momentos...**

* * *

 _ **¿Que pasara?**_

* * *

 _ **Voten y comenten 3**_


End file.
